


Greed and bleed

by SP00K



Series: "The Thing" [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Guilt, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Other, Rimming, Rope Bondage, S&M, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat is starting to feel guilty over his time spent with Zenyatta and Roadhog may not be as okay with their current situation as he claims to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of [When Roadie is Away](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7879399) which really should be read first for full effect.

Now that the former Junkers are more officially established in the reunited Overwatch group it is pretty rare for Junkrat and Roadhog to not go off on missions together. But that doesn’t mean the “Thing” between Zenyatta and Junkrat ceases. In fact it seems to only grow, much to the man’s outward denial and the Omnic’s pleasant surprise. 

It’s very new and different for the two Aussies to have anyone else around but each other, being so used to their solitary life of survival and forever on the run. They haven’t had a stable roof or group of others to actually depend on in many years. It was always just Junkrat and Roadhog. But now there is Overwatch and all of the brazen and different people and Omnics and in-betweens that make up the rather crude bunch of heroes and the Junkers are plunked right down in the middle of it. Though they don’t adopt the term hero they do take to the lifestyle. 

It took some adjusting for the two outlaws, but they are in fact both only human and find themselves starting to actually mesh with the others and enjoy having them around. Junkrat gets along splendidly with D.Va and Lucio and it’s a nice change to be with others his age and have people to laugh as obnoxiously with as he wants. Roadhog finds Reinhardt rather amusing and can tolerate his constant anecdotes and loud mannerisms given his practice with Junkrat. The massive man also has a set workout routine with Zarya which he never misses and they are forever having weightlifting competitions throughout the base. 

So Junkrat spending more time with Zenyatta really shouldn’t be a problem, they both have others to spend more time with. Except Junkrat doesn’t spend the majority of his time with D.Va on his knees or calling Lucio _sir_ or begging Mercy for another taste of her healing stream to get him off. No, those type of things he only does with Zenyatta. Used to only do with Roadhog. But now things feel off kilter and Junkrat feels guilty. 

“Jamie, it’s fine. I know there are things the Omnic can give you that I can’t. It doesn’t bother me you spending time with him.”

Junkrat is curled around Roadhog on their bed, his good arm not even making it over the huge hill of the other man’s belly, his scrawny leg coiled around a wonderfully meaty thigh. But it’s about as intimate as they have been in a week. Junkrat grumbles faintly into the bicep he had been worrying his teeth over, leaving little wet and red spots around Roadhog’s shoulder as he listens to what he considers the soothing sound of his lover’s wheezing.

“I mean it, Rat, it’s good for you to have other outlets. Especially if I’m not around.”

All Junkrat hears in this sentence is _I won’t always be around_ and he shoves that thought as far back into the recesses of his mind before panic at such implications can boil over. The smaller man nestles himself in tighter to the familiar heat and bulk of his right hand man, but for once can’t find any words to say as his thoughts are a jumbled mess with emotions running rampant. Roadhog rests his giant palm on the oddly silent man, spanning half of the others back before twiddling the ends of the charred blond hair in his thick fingertips. 

“Okay, Roadie…”

There is no conviction behind Junkrat’s words and with a long sigh Roadhog just continues to pet softly as the other eventually falls into a light listless snooze.

~

Days later Junkrat bursts into Zenyatta’s room in a tizzy and a bit panic eyed as if looking for something. The Omnic notices the Harmony Orb that he gifted Junkrat clutched in his cybernetic hand and as if on cue the man brings the ball up to his mouth in what has become a nervous habit. As of late the young man has taken to mouthing at the orb, not that he can get the whole thing in his mouth, but that doesn’t stop him from trying and slobbering all over the sacred healing ball in the process. But if there is one thing Junkrat is, it’s mouthy. Regardless Zenyatta treads lightly when the man is in a frazzled state. 

“Greetings, Jamison. Are you well?”

Junkrat is glad to find the small room only occupied by the Omnic. Though Zenyatta gets along wonderfully with everyone he spends the majority of his time with Genji and only Genji. Junkrat thinks this is more because of Genji preferring to keep to himself than any conscious decision on Zenyatta’s part. But as the jittery man eyes the room looking for the Omnic’s favored pupil he spies the pig plushie out on display next to a framed photograph of people and Omnic’s Junkrat doesn’t recognize apart from its owner. The adorable stuffed pig pulls at the cords of his heart and he feels another well of guilt clawing up his throat and burning like bile. Roadhog gave Zenyatta that piggie as thanks. Thanks for something Junkrat feels should have stopped after that day, when Roadie came back. But he just can’t. It feels so right with Zenyatta, he feels so at peace under the Omnic and his abilities and now that he’s had a taste of it he can’t just give it up. Not that it feels wrong with Roadhog now, no Junkrat needs his Roadie like he needs oxygen to breathe. But he can’t have both, can he? He’s not allowed, not good enough for both. Why does he get two and they each only get one or really half if he’s honest. 

_“You are a greedy little shit, Jamison, and don’t deserve nothin ya useless coward.”_

The memory comes sharp and bright and unwanted like a blade through his gut and Junkrat makes an anguished sound as he pushes past the horrible thoughts of his past, of before Roadie and Overwatch and Zenyatta and when he was alone. So very alone. He’s brought back to the present by a calming warmth coming from his center. Junkrat looks down to see the Harmony Orb clutched in his prosthetic and held tight to his bare stomach glowing and transmitting the healing energy Zenyatta is obviously sending to it. Glancing up he looks at the Omnic through his almost translucently blonde eyelashes and has another pang of guilt when he feels relief at seeing that metal faceplate despite it not being the familiar gas mask or even better his beloved Mako’s face.

“Jamison?”

The Omnic asks with clear worry in his mechanical voice and sends out a stronger pulse of peaceful energy to try and combat Junkrat’s clear distress. It seems to help a little, but the man still looks a bit frantic.

“Z-zen...ah err...Sir, please…”

“What is it you need?”

“A distraction, please...please, Sir.”

Zenyatta has a learned that for Junkrat a distraction usually means pain, just the right amount to keep his mind feeding on the physical sensations rather than lost in his own tormentous thoughts. He knows just the thing. He nods at the man who looks at once relieved and eager as Zenyatta glides over to his wardrobe to pull out a now familiar strip of soft leather he uses as a belt. Junkrat lets out a nervous yet giddy sound as the implement is showcased for Junkrat’s consent.

“Are you amiable to the belt today? What is your current color?”

“Yes, yes green it’s fucking green just get on with it already!”

The belt is thrown to the bed and in an instant Zenyatta has a hand full of Junkrat’s hair in a vice and is yanking him down to eye level with a harsh tug that has the man yelping.

“Are you in need of another lesson in patience, boy? Shall I lock your cock up and not let you cum for hours again no matter how beautifully you cry for it? Because that’s just what you are asking for with this intolerable attitude right now.”

Zenyatta is guiding as well as giving Junkrat a chance to ask for what he’s really after without breaking roles as the man is good at ploys and at the same time self denial. It can leave them both frustrated at times. But Zenyatta’s first instinct is right when the man whines and emphatically shakes his head no despite the relentless hold in his hair. 

“Please, Sir...I’ll be good, want your belt…”

The Omnic pretends to ponder for a moment, considering the desperate man in front of him with a punishing silence.

“I suppose, since you asked so nicely.” Zenyatta finally gives Junkrat a forceful shove towards his bed which he never actually uses except for times like these. “Up on all fours, your backside will do penance for your insolent manners.”

Junkrat groans in what can only be called excitement, tossing the the Harmony orb off to the pillows as he scrambles onto the bed to get on hands and knees, his peg leg and booted foot hanging off the side while he sticks his ass out towards the Omnic moving behind him.

“There’s my good boy…” Zenyatta all but coos as he runs his fingers down the curve of Junkrat’s spine. Always the first touch is a cold shock to the warm bare skin and the man shivers in anticipation. The robotic hand smooths over Junkrat’s low riding shorts, the tantalizingly lighter skin from his regularly bared torso peaking out from under the stiff fabric. Zenyatta teases his fingers over the two dimples on the small of the man’s back before bringing his other hand into the mix. It’s significantly colder than its metal counterpart already heated as he wraps them both around Junkrat’s thin waist. Blindly he starts undoing the fasten and zipper of Junkrat’s shorts, clearly intent on wanting them off.

“Color?”

“Greeeen...” Junkrat purrs needily and thankfully without the brattiness from the last time Zenyatta asked and he even helps by wiggle his bony hips free of the the material.

“Good boy.” Zenyatta praises as he tugs the shorts, as always sans underwear, to the man’s knees resting on the bed. He pushes down gently between Junkrat’s shoulder blades, coaxing him to drop his chest flat onto the bed which the man willing complies to as he folds his arms in front of him which he props his chin on his fleshy forearm leaving his ass the absolute apex in this position. As if it wasn’t exposing enough, Zenyatta pulls at the inside of the man’s thigh, silently requesting him to widen his knees as far as the bunched up fabric allows and in doing so spreading his asscheeks that much more with his little hole now on full display. Zenyatta marvels at how the position causes an instant blush to creep down Junkrat’s body and how his cock is just visible between his legs and steadily rising in excitement, his sac swaying rather endearingly with the soft panting and restlessness of the man’s hips. He takes a long moment to appreciate the gorgeous submissiveness in front of him. “Very good boy.” 

The Omnic makes a show of picking the belt back up from the bed and pulling the leather across his metal palm and doubling it over, allowing Junkrat to peer back at him over his shoulder and heighten the anticipation. The man is twitching in his determination to stay still, to be good for Zenyatta and get rewarded with the sting of that belt. The Omnic drapes the width of the implement across the raised cheeks so Junkrat can feel the weight of it and contemplate how much it will hurt. It also helps to keep him focused in the here and now, not his past. The man not so subtly pushes his ass back towards Zenyatta daringly.

“Eyes forward and ask me for what you desire, nicely.”

That crisp and controlled modulated voice sends a thrill through Junkrat almost as much as the belt pulling away from his skin to to ready for the inevitable strike. He moans at the order and turns his face forward again to bury in the crook of his elbow as he begs the way he was taught.

“Please, Sir, may I have your belt? I need it Sir, need it real bad!”

“Have you been naughty?”

Junkrat’s breath hitches at that question. Because he does feel as though he needs punishment and not just one of their games. That’s ultimately why he’s here, despite the irony of that. The guilt he’s been harboring for the last few weeks has caught up with him in a big way and he let’s out a shaky little sob. 

“Color, boy?”

Zenyatta’s voice is soft again and it’s not what Junkrat needs or wants right now.

“Green! It’s goddamn green ya bastard of a bot! Ya useless tin can, ya fuuuu - “

Junkrat’s rant of frustration is caught off quickly with a hard lick across the seat of his bare ass and he yowls put the rest of that profanity. The Omnic barely lets the first strike register before another and another falls, focusing right where he knows he will get the most sting on the crease of his thighs. And attention he gets as Junkrat immediately starts thrashing and crying out, legs jerking from the effort it takes to keep them wide and open to the assault that leaves his testicles and asshole well in the striking zone. Zenyatta mercifully keeps the impact to his thighs, only letting the vibrations and force from each strike threaten these more delicate regions. Though Junkrat isn’t thinking it’s a kindness at the moment. There’s a solid ten or so lashes before Zenyatta lets up and Junkrat is already crying.

“What have I told you about profanity in my presence, boy?”

“It’ll get me punished…” Junkrat snivels, wiping snot and tears off on his bicep as he tries to quit crying, but his ass and thighs feel like they are on fire. It’s so perfect. He forgets too late to add the honorific to his answer and is reminded with a sharp spank of Zenyatta’s metal hand, a stark contrast to the leather that was just tearing his ass up and it makes him gasp in shock as he can feel each individual finger joint impact his already throbbing flesh. He hopes desperately there will be a handprint of it emblazed on that cheek. “Sir!! I’ll get punished, Sir!”

“My, my you are a glutton for punishment today aren’t you...forgetting your manners, vulgarity, belligerence...” Zenyatta tuts as he moves around to the other side of the kneeling man, getting ready to rain more pain down. “You _will_ learn respect.”

“Yes, yes please Sir!”

It’s the last coherent sentence that leaves Junkrat’s mouth as Zenyatta continues his lesson and wields his belt with a precession and expertise that leaves the man an absolute mess, blubbering and yelping and swearing with every new strike. Zenyatta is methodical, making sure every inch of Junkrat’s backside gets a taste of the supple leather. He aims perfect strikes to curl around the inside of Junkrat’s thigh like the cruelest of caresses and pairs it with broad strokes across both cheeks. And when the man curses at the Omnic it earns him a nasty pop right down the middle and over his hole. That’s about when Junkrat loses it, but he still keeps his ass out in offering, his legs wide and backside perfectly presented for anything the Omnic wishes to paint red with mind numbing pain.

Zenyatta hears soft little pleas mingled in with the harsh sobs and cries, begging for one more, just one more is all he needs. The Omnic knows exactly what Junkrat wants, can tell by how drawn up his balls are and his cock so full it’s flush against his belly and all but hidden from this angle except for the long string of precum making a mess of the sheets. 

“You know how to ask for what you want.”

The Omnic reminds with another lash, considerably softer but just as painful across the already abused skin.

“Please mm-may I cum, Sir?”

“You may.”

And Zenyatta guarantees this with one more lick between the man’s cheeks right over his twitching little hole and enough on his sac to practically whip the orgasm out of him and Junkrat releases everything, the guilt, the frustration, the uncertainty, the self loathing and becomes gloriously empty. The pain mixed with euphoria taking him so far beyond himself where nothing matters but the high he’s currently drunk on. 

When he comes down from what feels like forever and only a second all in one Junkrat finds he’s been pulled fully onto the bed and stretched out flat on his stomach. A steaming cup of tea awaits him and he realizes just how hoarse his throat is from all of the crying and carrying on. But it’s nothing compared to the ache of his backside and thighs and he thinks he will never move again as he whines pitifully into the pillow. He does feel significantly lighter and relaxed despite the throbbing in his lower regions and notices the Harmony Orb softly glowing next to him and smiles.

“Oh good, you are awake. I’ve brought some soothing balm, I think you’ll need it.” Zenyatta sounds a bit sheepish as he floats back into his room, closing the door behind him for privacy. 

“Oi, how long was I out for?”

“About fifteen minutes. May I?” Zenyatta gestures with his jar of salve, “It’s just for the pain.” Junkrat will know that means his coveted marks he loves so much after a session like this will be preserved for future poking and prodding and nods his head yes.

“Thanks mate...for uh, ya know...everything.” 

“Always happy to help, Jamison.”

Zenyatta’s hands are blessedly cold as is the cream he gently massages onto Junkrat’s burning ass. So much so that he nearly has another orgasm from it, moaning and melting deliciously into the bed under those same robotic hands that tore him up. Whatever is in the balm is real good and any lingering soreness turns into just a pleasant buzz of sensation like one of Zenyatta’s healing orbs but on low frequency. Zenyatta makes sure Junkrat has at least two cups of tea and another application of the lotion before leaving and they spend the time chatting amiably. Junkrat almost forgets about what drove him here in a frenzy he’s so relaxed and sated. Almost. 

It hits him when he gets back to his room later and Roadhog isn’t there. It seems much too big and empty without the massive man and Junkrat feels like he hasn’t seen him in ages. As good as his time with Zenyatta was he’s always missing something, someone. The man decides to try and drown his sorrows in a steamy shower and works on pulling his prosthetics off. 

Roadhog comes in a few hours later to find Junkrat wearing one of his shirts, and only his shirt. The much smaller man is swimming in it and it looks more like a blanket wrapped around him than anything. Junkrat looks spaced out sprawled flat on his stomach, cybernetic arm left forgotten on the floor which isn’t like him. As Roadhog moves closer in he notices the way the hem of his shirt rides up those pale legs and reveals some of the shades of various reds and welts and already forming bruises. The larger man’s interest is peaked immediately and it becomes apparent just where Junkrat spent his afternoon. Kneeling onto the bed, Roadhog slips his mask up to free his mouth as he dips down to brush his lips to the dip of Junkrat’s remaining knee and kisses his way up the slender thighs to lick and nip around the abused skin. He smiles at the whimpers and whines he earns and the way Junkrat arches back into him, clearly seeking more contact.

“Oh, Roadie…” 

“Mmm someone was a bad little rat hmm…” Roadhog pulls his mask fully off now, dropping it to the floor with the other’s arm. He teases a cruel finger along the curve where Junkrat’s thigh meets ass and is still most sensitive, running his nail across a raised welt as he goes. “Givin’ that Omnic trouble, Jamie?” The question is serious despite the amused husk to Roadhog’s unfiltered voice.

“Nah a-ahh needed - ah oh Ro-roadie feels s’good...needed a distraction…” Junkrat finally manages to moan out into the bed as the meaty fingers press along the sore crease of his ass playful and purposeful.

“Let me help then.”

And Roadhog easily parts the pert cheeks and leans in to lick a wet stripe from the base of Junkrat’s balls up to his little asshole, grudgingly admiring the warmth and redness even here from the Omnic’s attentions. But Roadhog takes particular delight in doing this knowing that it’s something no robot can give Junkrat, only him. It’s organic and purely human. The thought takes him by surprise. Maybe he’s not as okay with this “Thing” between Zenyatta and his little rat as he thought. However, he pushes the thought away and focuses on how Junkrat reacts, the sharp gasps of pleasure and sweet cries for more, more, more always more with Jamie. Roadhog chases those scrawny hips as Junkrat starts humping into the bed, lapping and sucking at his little hole still puffy from the belt with every undulating motion. One heavy arm lays across Junkrat’s back to keep the squirming to a minimum and give him that wonderful sense of being held down and controlled knowing how it makes him wild. The older man eats Junkrat out like he has something to prove and it’s too late before he realizes that’s exactly what he’s doing and the smaller man is cumming on the sheets with no warning and a high pitched keen. Roadhog licks him through it, one massive hand keeping his ass spread wide and open as he prods the rim with the tip of his tongue just to milk those pretty curses from the other. 

With one last kiss to the red and twitching skin Roadhog slips off of the other to collapse on the side of the bed next to him, licking his wet lips with a pleased sigh. Junkrat turns to face him with a smug grin and immediately crawls over to kiss his Roadie deeply and tug the ponytail from his hair.

“Missed me big ‘ol pig.”

Junkrat murmurers against the plush lips, taking advantage of what is usually hidden from this enjoyment. Roadhog grunts in response and kisses him quiet again. Junkrat uses the distraction to snake his hand down between them and works his fingers into the larger man’s pants, rooting around for that massive cock he so loves.

“Mmm missed this big guy too…” Junkrat giggles as he tries to wrap his hand around the monster appendage which he can’t even do when flaccid.

“That Omnic ain’t got nothing to fuck you with I take it.”

“S’not what I meant, mate.”

“Nothin’ warm then anyway right, Rat.”

“Oi, what the fucks your problem?”

“Just wondering when you will ever be satisfied, Jaimie.”

Junkrat gasps like he’s been slapped across the face and that’s about how it feels. “Fuck you, I was tryin’ to return the favor of you eatin my arse out like it was your last goddamn meal, ya prick.”

“Well I’m not in the mood anymore.”

“Yeah, ya never in the mood no more.”

“Maybe you just ain’t ever around when I am. Since you never are anymore.”

Junkrat snaps up at that, his hand shoots out of Roadhog’s pants and helps to hold him up on top of his big belly so he can see the man’s face. His guilt wasn’t misplaced, Roadhog is upset and it’s his fault. Always his fault. Why is he so greedy? Roadhog should have been enough, he was for a long time. Still is in the most important ways. Until Junkrat fucked it up, again. 

The absolutely crestfallen expression that haunts Junkrat’s face nearly destroys Roadhog and he has to push the smaller man off to save his heart from breaking for having caused that look. Immediately he regrets snapping at Junkrat with his own insecurities. Roadhog sits up, his white hair now falling around his face as he hangs his head for a moment, weary and unsure how to navigate this situation. He needs time to gather his thoughts and process how he really feels. All he knows for sure is that he wants Jamie happy and right now he isn’t. 

“Look, I’m ganna get cleaned up. Just... stay here and and we can talk in a bit, okay?”

Roadhog looks over at Junkrat from around the curtain of his hair and sees the man adamantly avoiding his gaze and picking at the hinge of his metal leg. It’s a long moment of silence before the younger speaks meekly. 

“Ya mad?”

“No, I’m not mad at you Jamie.” Roadhog finds it’s the honest truth.

“Ya gonna leave me?”

“Never.”

Junkrat sighs but still can’t look at the other man, just stares pitifully at the floor as he nods his head. With a grunt of acknowledgment Roadhog gets off the bed and heads towards the bathroom intent on a shower. The water is barely hot before Junkrat is slipping silently out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the three come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have been waiting patiently for this update and sent lovely encouraging words. I apologize for how long it has taken, but hopefully the smut and word count makes up for it.

Roadhog emerges from the steamy bathroom in just a pair of boxer briefs as he towels his hair dry. He realizes he’s been giving Junkrat mixed signals and they need to talk this whole situation out. He knows Junkrat isn’t going to just walk out of his life and certainly won’t drop him for an Omnic no matter how good the bot fucks him. There is too much between the two Junkers for that to happen. But when Roadhog comes into the bedroom and finds it empty his new resolve on this thought cracks. Junkrat is gone. He left. He left Roadhog when he said he wouldn’t. Hastily he throws on a shirt and pants and trips over Junkrat’s bionic arm still laying on the floor next to his mask. This makes the large man panic even more. Junkrat never leaves this room without his arm, he’s too self conscious without it.

Roadhog doesn’t even take the time to put his own mask on as he’s out the door in two steps and barreling through the base to the first place he thinks to look, the Ominc’s quarters. Roadhog hasn’t been back to Zenyatta’s since he dropped off the plush piggy and a thank you and has since made it a point to stay out of the Omnic’s way. Now he can’t get there fast enough.

Zenyatta hears a commotion outside his door before the urgent knocking then literal kicking down of said door. Genji is up and shuriken in hand before the battered metal even makes it to the ground and Zenyatta has to call him off as the huge man hurries inside without a glance in the half Omnic’s direction.

“Where is he? Where’s Jamie?” Roadhog wheezes out frantically as he searches the room, his green eyes darting to every nook and cranny and coming up short on the other Junker. Zenyatta holds in his surprise at seeing Roadhog’s face for the first time, having always assumed he wore the mask to cover a deformity or something unsightly. But Roadhog, or Mako rather, is ruggedly handsome in a weathered sort of way with a scratchy, short white beard and prominent nose and with those striking green eyes he thinks it’s quite a shame the man hides such aesthetically pleasing human features. 

“I had thought he returned to you hours ago? Did he not make it back?”

“No he did...but he’s gone again.”

There is clear nervous energy in everything from the way Roadhog is holding himself to the clipped and higher voice from his usual low monotone and it makes Zenyatta concerned to see it.

“Genji, I am sorry, but I must ask you to leave us to some privacy now. We can meet later for meditation if you wish.”

“Teacher, are you sure?” Genji looks pointedly at the man in the room, “Isn’t he one who hates Omnic’s”

“I believe we are growing on him” There is clear amusement in Zenyatta’s tone “Now go in peace my student, all will be well.”

With a hesitant nod and bow Genji takes his leave of the two. Zenyatta watches as the remaining man slowly takes in his room, most likely imagining the things done in various places to his Junkrat in these cozy walls. The Omnic tosses a Harmony Orb to the other and Roadhog easily catches it with a look of surprise. The ball looks tiny cradled in his massive hand and it starts to glow and emit a peaceful feeling through the man. Despite himself, Roadhog hums out a pleased and thankful grunt as he clutches the orb tighter.

“Now then please tell me what’s happened, Mako.”

With a heavy sigh the man drops down to sit on the floor, his weight rattling the sparse furniture in the room as he plops back with an umph. He rakes a huge hand down his face as he lets the soothing Orb relax his fretting mind just a bit.

“I told Rat we needed to talk and to wait for me ta get outta the shower. He said he would, but he didn’t an he left without his arm too.” 

“I assume the nature of this talk wasn’t a pleasurable one then?”

“But he’s never run out on me before. We don’t do that...we don’t leave. Too many people left us. We promised.”

Roadhog drops his head into a massive palm, fingers carding through his still damp hair with a frustrated growl. Though he does feel a tiny bit of satisfaction of not finding Junkrat here. He doesn’t feel all out replaced. Junkrat didn’t come to the Omnic instead of deal with him. But this pitiful flare of selfishness is dotted out by the still not knowing where the other man is and if he’s alright. Zenyatta takes a seat on the floor in front of Roadhog with legs crossed and calming aura.

“May I ask what you wished to speak with him about?”

“This thing...the thing between you and him. Where it puts me and him. It all just kinda happened and stuff ya know.” Roadhog grunts, collecting his thoughts a bit more. “It was just me an Jamie for a long time and now there’s this Overwatch thing and you and everyone else...” The unspoken _I don’t want to lose him_ is clear to Zenyatta.

“Are you opposed to my presence in general, Mako? Not in regards to Jamison.”

“What? No, not any more anyways.”

Zenyatta reaches out and rests a metal hand on Roadhog’s knee, his Harmony Orb pulsing strongly with a tranquility which the man can’t remember ever feeling. This is one of the many times Zenyatta wishes he could smile.

“I believe we are approaching this situation the wrong way. We shouldn’t be thinking of this as Jamison and I or Jamison and you. But it should be us all together.”

“The three of us? Together?” 

“Certainly, there is no need to leave any one out. And I would not be opposed in the least.”

Roadhog thinks it over a moment, the idea of joining them or Zenyatta joining in their time never crossed his mind. He’s been a solitary creature for most of his life until Junkrat came along, and even then it was the little rat and only him. But he won’t deny the curiosity he has harbored for the Omnic ever since Jamie told him about that first time he submitted to him. 

“Do ya think Jamie would be keen on it?”

“I do, yes. There has always been tension I can’t wring from him. Always something holding him back and while he gets the release he seeks it never lasts long enough. And now I believe it’s because he’s missing you there. He can not find true peace without you.”

Roadhog looks practically giddy to hear this and he smiles up at Zenyatta causing the Omnic to unintentionally let out huge wave of that warm and joyous energy Junkrat so loves through the orb in the man’s hand. Roadhog gasps at the sensation and runs his fingertips over it reverently.

“Ya really think so, bot?”

“I am rather observant. And I think it’s what Jamison has wanted all along and is afraid to hope he could have it.”

The large man grunts at that in agreement, it certainly sounds like Junkrat philosophy. He’s a little upset at himself for not realizing this firsthand rather than stewing in his own insecurities over the whole situation. But rather than feel miserable for himself, Roadhog heaves back up to stand and holds a hand out to the Omnic.

“Come on, I think I may know where that little Rat got off to.”

Zenyatta takes the helping hand and is almost thrown to the ceiling by the man’s strength as he pulls him from the ground and both chuckle at this. Tossing the Harmony Orb back with a little grin, Roadhog turns to leave. The Omnic follows Roadhog from the room as he promises to fix the door when it falls off it’s hinges when he tries to shut it. They make a quick stop to the kitchen and rec room on the off chance Junkrat is there, but Lucio confirms the man’s initial thoughts when he says he saw the armless Junker taking the stairs to the roof access.

Roadhog climbs three stairs at a time while Zenyatta floats silently behind him and they make it to the roof in record time. It’s one of Junkrat’s favorite spots at this base and the sun is just about set with only a sliver of the bright orange gold star seen sinking below the horizon. The gorgeous evening colors wash Junkrat in an almost ethereal glow from where he watches the sunset atop a humming generator only a few feet away. His peg leg taps out an odd rhythm where he swings it against the metal box he’s on, his good knee pulled up to his chest and held tightly by the remaining arm. He’s still got Roadhog’s sea of a shirt on and the large man positively melts at the scene and relief of finding him in more or less one piece. 

Zenyatta makes the first move as Roadhog seems intent on just soaking the quiet moment in and throws out one of his Harmony Orbs which hovers above Junkrat’s head as it would were they in a battle. The man looks up when he feels the familiar healing energy, watching it for a few beats before turning to look back at his company. He’s a bit surprised to find them both together. 

“Roadie, Zen what are you doin’…” A thought seems to come over Junkrat and not a good one by the way he slouches and half turns back away. “Here ta make me choose huh, shit.”

Both Roadhog and Zenyatta look at each other before moving in closer to their mutual target.

“Quite the contrary, Jamison. We are here to see if you would have an interest in trying something out together. The three of us.”

Junkrat whips his head back around, shocked and so hopeful it almost hurts. “Wh-what?”

Roadhog squeezes himself into Junkrat’s personal space, right where they both prefer to be and looks down at those wide gold eyes eating the last of the dying day’s light. “Wanna see what it’s like with me there too, Jamie?”

“More than anything but-”

“No buts. Just a yes or a no.”

Junkrat nods his head yes frantically and Roadhog smiles toothily before bending down to kiss his little rat. Junkrat returns it eagerly, climbing his way into the big man’s embrace and latching on as strong arms wrap around his small frame and hold him close as they kiss and nip playfully at each other. 

“I miss ya Jamie, let’s make this work.”

Junkrat pulls back, his hand cupping Roadhog’s scratchy cheek as he searches the others face intently. He whispers softly. “We were good before, jus me n you. We can go back ta that. I don’t wanna ruin things, I always ruin things Hoggie. I can’t ruin you.”

“You ruined me a long time ago, Rat, when I thought there was nothin’ good left in this shit world.”

Junkrat’s eyes well up all shiny with tears as he smiles brightly, fingers playing in the white hair curling around a big ear. 

“Can we go fuck this Omnic now so I can see what all the fuss is about?”

“Ya sure you can handle two at a time, old man?” Cackling maniacally, Junkrat swings around to look at said Omnic.

“Think you can handle two at a time, tiny man?” Roadhog grunts teasingly back and looks to Zenyatta as well while Junkrat makes excited little noises from around his neck.

“Shall we find out then, boys?”

“Hey, who you callin’ a boy, Omnic.”

“How about you show how much of a man you are then, Mako.” Zenyatta goads as he turns his back on the two and heads for the stairs. “Come along, we have to make up for lost time.”

It’s a quick and quiet trek back to the Junker’s room, a larger and better fit for the three of them. Then energy around them is giddy if not a bit nervous.

Roadhog places Junkrat softly onto their large bed and immediately tugs his huge shirt off the small man’s frame. He’s fully naked underneath and Roadhog makes no pretense at drinking in the lovely sight. Zenyatta is just behind the larger man, watching the tender scene unfold before speaking.

“Jamison, would you be amiable to some rope play? You said before only Mako is allowed to tie you up and I would very much like to see you in such a state.”

Junkrat blushes at that almost as much as the scrutiny he’s undergoing between the two of them. Roadhog leans in to kiss at Junkrat’s neck, feeling the excited pulse speed up beneath his lips. 

“You are so beautiful tied up and at my mercy, let me show you off a bit?”

“I-if it would make you happy, Sirs.” Junkrat says coquettishly and he looks down, playing at coy but there is no mistaking the heat in his eyes. Roadhog smirks at him before looking back to the Omnic.

“Can you get the box under the bed?”

Zenyatta kneels down to pull the familiar box out full of the duo's favorite toys and puts it on the bed for Roadhog to reach. The large man pulls out a tied length of deep red rope and starts to expertly undo the storage knots to get at the full length. Junkrat watches on in excited anticipation, it has been awhile since they played with rope and he longs to be immobile and restrained in such a way. The thought of being on display, especially for his two partners excites him more than he thought. Zenyatta pulls him from his staring at Roadhog’s big yet deft hands with his calm voice.

“Would you like your arm back on?”

Junkrat looks over to Zenyatta whose holding out his prosthetic and is surprised how he forgot he wasn’t wearing it, already feeling so safe and secure with the other two’s presence that the need to constantly be on alert and defending himself hasn’t even settled in yet. He almost doesn’t want the arm, liking that he’s just a bit more vulnerable without it, just as his Roadie is with his mask off. But Roadhog speaks up from where he’s measuring out the rope.

“It would be easier on you with tha pose I have in mind.”

“Yeah, okay if ya think so Roadie.”

Zenyatta comes to the edge of the bed with the bionic arm in hand and rests his own metal fingers along the man’s back. There is something odd at seeing the Omnic carrying his arm and intent on fastening it to his remaining stump. An old feeling of it being wrong, that Zenyatta shouldn’t be touching these parts of him, that it’s his fault he’s missing his arm. He tries to stop these thoughts but the heaviness is clearly evident in his mannerisms getting more skittish and losing his relaxed frame. Junkrat tries to tell himself it wasn’t Zenyatta, it was the other Omnics, that he’s not like them, he trusts Zenyatta and has been nothing but rewarded for this. But what if this time it’s different. For a split second Junkrat looks petrified and Zenyatta immediately steps back, removing his physical contact.

“Color, Jamison?”

Roadhog stops what he’s doing immediately to see what would warrant asking for Jamie’s current color and is unnerved to see the panic look in his Rat’s eyes. He asks more forcefully but not unkind when Zenyatta doesn’t get an immediate answer.

“Jamie, color. Now.”

Junkrat can’t seem to decide who he wants to look at as he calls out yellow and tries to keep his cool.

“What’s wrong, talk to us.”

“The arm I-I can’t, not yet…” At this confession Roadhog seems to understand. Zenyatta’s desire to help put the arm back on triggered unwanted memories of it being taken in the first place. It’s a horribly sensitive subject for Junkrat which will take much more time and trust then he’s logged with the Omnic yet. Even Roadhog’s help with his prosthetics tooks years to gain, but that was more out of pride than fear. Zenyatta seems to get the gist of what has happened without knowing or needing details and he lays the arm down on the bed next to Junkrat who looks defeated. “...I’m sorry, Sir.”

“No Jamison, there is no need to apologize. I am sorry. I should have asked you first instead of assuming it was alright to help you with this.”

“No, no it is alright, that is, well I want it ta be alright...we can try, it, please.” Junkrat sounds more frantic now than scared, wanting more than anything to please them both and hating to feel like a failure.

“No, boy. And that is an order. We can try again another time. There will be plenty of opportunity to build this trust.” Already Zenyatta is picturing a nice big bath full of warm water and relaxing salts, Junkrat cradled between Roadhogs naked thighs in the tub as the Omnic works on putting the arm back on with almost worshipful touches. Yes, plenty of time to build trust.

“Do you want me to help you put it on?” Roadhog offers as he watches Junkrat’s demeanor for any possible meltdowns. He’s very pleased to see the man has held himself together very well and seems to be easily falling back into his usual self. The Omnic has been good for him, together all three will be great. He is rather sure of this now. 

“Nah I gots it, I wanna do it.” Junkrat is already reaching for the discarded arm and Zenyatta decides to try moving in closer again.

“What is you color now, boy?”

“Green.” He replies with confidence as he expertly works his arm back into place and attaches all of the wires and sensors to make it move properly.

“Allow me to make amends then?”

Zenyatta slinks onto the bed like a biotic cat and it takes both men by surprise to see him move sensually instead of stiff. Roadhog hums his approval, his rope almost all ready for the pale canvas of Junkrat’s skin but he is curious to see what is about to transpire.

“O-okay.” Junkrat stammers with a final adjustment to his now functioning arm. Gently Zenyatta pushes the thin man to lay back flat on the bed as he leans over him, not touching yet. Junkrat’s cock starts to stir at the proximity and what it usually means for him and he makes a pitiful little wanton noise that sends a possessive pulse right through Roadhog. But damn if it’s not fucking hot to see the smaller Omnic so clearly in control of the larger Jamie straining not to reach up and touch that metal body. Obviously this is a standing rule and Roadhog likes it. And then with what looks like the faintest of touch to just below Junkrat’s belly button the man cries out in pleasure and arches so hard into that one fingertip he almost knocks the Omnic off of him. But Zenyatta stays firmly in place and teases two fingers along his groin and through the crevasse of his thighs which elicit similarly intense reactions and Junkrat’s dick starts leaking precum profusely. Roadhog curses when he see this, in awe of what the Omnic can do with such a simple touch 

“What is that?” Roadhog grunts out, adjusting his own pants when Junkrat starts withering and whining unashamed and he now sees that there is a faint glow to those metal hands, not unlike the Harmony Orbs. “How are you doing that?”

Zenyatta looks over at Roadhog who now has a hand down his pants. “I’ll show you first hand after you have our boy all tied up.”

Normally Roadhog isn’t one to want to be losing control, though he’s fairly certain he can hold himself together much better than Junkrat is showcasing. But he is very interested in whatever it is that is making his little Rat flail that much. Usually only his own mouth can cause such a reaction. He grunts his agreement just as another shock goes through Junkrat and he cries out, legs kicking and Roadhog leans over just in time to grab the base of the other man’s cock knowing the telltales of Jamie’s climax and staves it off to a miserable whine. 

“Were you just about ta cum without permission, Jamie?”

The growl following the question is enough to jolt Junkrat back from his deflating extacy, orgamsm thrwarted in the grip of that meaty hand.

“I’m sorry, Sir I couldn’t help it!” Roadhog gives him a good squeeze for the pathetic excuse and Junkrat moans in pained need.

“I’m ganna chalk that one up to the new situation. But next time your ganna get punished. Got it.?” 

“Y-yes, Sir! I’m sorry, Sir!”

Roadhog releases the waning erection and Zenyatta pulls away as well as he scolds.

“Such a naughty boy, trying to take advantage of our attentions.”

“No, no of course not, Sir…”

“I think our boy needs a bit of a time out, don’t you, Mako? 

Smiling, Roadhog gathers his perfectly portioned ropes and moves purposely over Junkrat, coaxing him to lay down on his back again against their fluffy mattress. “Oh yes, I think he’s earn a bit a time suspended on the hook.”

Junkrat’s eyes light up at this prospect and gaze darts to the ceiling where one of Roadie’s spare hooks hangs ominously from a heavy chain. Zenyatta’s focus is brought there as well and he let’s out a little surprised sound, mind whirling with the possibilities. Roadhog get’s to work slowly and methodically tying ropes and knots around Junkrat, paying careful attention to pressure points and showcasing a dexterity which looks out of place with such large hands. It seems with every tug and wrap of the soft hemp Junkrat is lulled into a peaceful calm that Zenyatta has only ever seen after an orgasm or with one of his healing balls. The Omnic studies the way those golden eyes glaze over half lidded and how he pliantly twists and turns which ever way Roadhog needs him to without complaint. By the time Roadhog has created an intricate layer of rope as beautiful as lace across the man’s torso, Zenyatta almost thinks he’s been drugged - no wonder this was not territory the young man was willing to tread yet with the Omnic. Leaning in close to his ear, Roadhog whispers just loud enough for Zen to hear.

“Ya feelin’ up to a hogtie or just want your arms done?”

It seems to take Junkrat a little longer to process the question and then he smiles softly to himself, “Just me arms, mate, don’t wanna hafta wait for you ta get me down ta fuck me.”

Roadhog chuckles at this, ignoring the dropped _sir_ replaced by _mate_ knowing just how deeply relaxed the rope restraints make him. Carefully, the larger man hauls Junkrat up to a sitting position. Zenyatta gets a good look at the work and detail that Roadhog put into his design and, unable to help himself, he reaches his metal hand out to run along the taut binding, marveling at the beautiful way it cuts and crosses over the warm and pleasure tinged skin. The Omnic is in awe and says as such. Roadhog huffs out a proud sound while he gathers Junkrat’s arms up from behind and crosses them in the middle of his back.

“Here, hold this…”

He indicates to the remaining long leads of rope which wrap symmetrically around Junkrat’s hips and thighs, circling back across his groin to pull under then over his ass to finish off at the man’s arms. Zenyatta takes them in hand, offering them each to Roadhog when requested and watches him make his final knots around Junkrat’s forearms and palms, committing to memory every wrap and move for future exploration. When it’s all said and done Junkrat is up on his knees between his two lovers, cock heavy again while happily bound and secure with a lopsided grin on his face. The Omnic has never seen anything so sweet and submissive.

“Had I any breath, you’d take it away, my boy.” Zenyatta says wistfully as he brings a hand up to cradle Junkrat’s face who smiles brightly, nuzzling into the cool metal.

“Just you wait…” Roadhog announces as he flips a switch near the head of the bed. A mechanical whirl sounds as the hook and chain is slowly lowered. Zenyatta watches it come down and notices Junkrat’s cock leaking again in anticipation when the sound starts. The large man gently maneuvers the pointed end of the hook up between the tied arms at Junkrat’s back to nestle between his shoulder blades. He takes a few minutes pulling and prodding and adjusting the tightness in a few places to make sure no circulation will be cut off, periodically asking for the man’s colors which is always met with a pleased hum of green. Finally Roadhog starts to raise the hook back up and Junkrat makes a needy little whimper as he’s slowly pulled up from the bed, knees bent and feet barely resting against the mattress as he teaters forward and hangs helplessly.

“Color, Jamie?” 

“Gods I love ya Hoggie...green, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Roadhog gives a nice pat on his skinny ass causing him to rock forward and is pleased to see the red and bruising from Zenyatta’s earlier work still on display. The Omnic is mesmerized by this vulnerable position which stretches Junkrat out to his full, impressive and lean hight, his hanging and straining thighs bring attention to the enthusiastic curve of that pretty cock and a half bowed head gives an even more submissive aura let alone the tied limbs. A meaty hand to his metal shoulder brings his focus back out from the gorgeous picture the young man makes aloft from the ceiling.

“Told ya it got better, bot.”

“Yes, yes you did. And you were not wrong.”

They both give an appreciative, lingering gaze at Junkrat who has his eyes closed seemingly in his own little world. 

“Since our boy is occupied in his suspended timeout, how about I give you a demonstration of one of Jamison’s favorite sensations?” Zenyatta’s words perk Junkrat up a bit who opens one eye to squint at the two, not quite liking the idea of being ignored. But Roadhog looks amiabile to the idea and nods as he sits at the end of the bed just out of the other man’s reach, even with a long legged kick, but still with a front row view of whatever the Omnic has in store. Turning his attention from the bound blonde, Zenyatta comes to hover just next to the much larger man and holds up a hand, metal fingertips glowing with warm golden light as he explains. 

“I am able to focus my healing and tranquility powers to any point on my body and with enough concentration it creates an euphoric sensation, comparable to your orgasms.” The light around Zenyatta’s hand seems to pulse brighter and he reaches out towards Roadhog. “May I show you, Mako?”

The man looks a bit wary despite the clear intrigue lighting up his green eyes and consents with terse nod. He is not ready at all for the pure wave of bliss that erupts from a mere fingertip to the full of his bottom lip and the noise the man makes would be down right embarrassing if he didn’t feel so good in that moment. Junkrat’s eyes snap open as he gaps, never hearing such a deep and needy groan come from his partner. Zenyatta tugs down on that supple lip just a bit to uncover sharp teeth earning a purr of contentment and is fascinated when Roadhog’s tongue slips out to play with that metal digit, lapping and coaxing more of this new and mind numbing pleasure. On a whim, Zenyatta’s free hand comes to cradle the man’s jaw, curious about the stubble he finds there as his fingers map up the man’s white sideburns to tease that sweet ecstasy onto the shell of Roadhog’s ear. This seems to be a wondrous idea as Roadhog practically melts at the touch, barely even sexual and yet driving the man mad with lust and need which he lets out in what could only be a long and needy whine.

“Oh my, I think I’ve found a soft spot…who would have known big intimidating Mako Rutledge could be tamed by a little stroke here.” Zenyatta accents his tease with another brush to the tip of his ear and the man groans loudly and leans into the touch as if he’s starved for it. “And what about here…” The Omnic pinches lightly at the man’s earlobe and Roadhog howls as if he’s just cum in his drawers, though given the significant tent still straining his pants this isn’t the case. But another sound cuts into the pleasured noise being wrung from the larger man and it takes them both a moment to realize it’s Junkrat and he’s not happy.

“You get your grimy metal claws offa him, bot! He’s mine, you can’t touch him like that, only I can!” 

The younger man roars, having worked himself up to swinging in his bindings and red faced. Zenyatta is too shocked to react right away beyond his hands leaving the other man’s face. It takes Roadhog, however, only a split second to turn furiously to Junkrat, his softness long gone as he snatches the younger’s chin in that huge grasp and looks him in the eye. 

“Seriously, Jamie? You ganna be jealous, right now, from _your_ other Dom touching _me_? Is this what is happening right now. Cause this aint ganna work if that’s the case.”

Junkrat goes from furious to sheepish, his eyes darting away from Roadhog’s until the grip at his chin turns into a vice and he focuses again. All of a sudden he feels like a selfish fool. “...it’s just, well, I ain't ever heard those sounds come outta ya and you know I thought I heard all those kinda sounds from ya. I was just surprised is all.” With a sigh Roadhog lets go of his jaw and runs a big hand through that brittle blonde hair, keeping their gazes locked. 

“Jamie, this ain’t ganna work if you can’t handle Zen touching me. You need to tell me right now if that is an issue or not.”

Junkrat looks crestfallen and his gaze darts over to Zenyatta who is watching patiently and he gets that sinking feeling like he’s ruined everything again. Roadhog sees the man fidgeting and starting to retreat and he pulls him back with a pop on the thigh.

“Jamison.”

That get’s the man’s attention and he sighs in embarrassment. “It’s not that, you actually sounded really hot and stuff and you guys looked good together all big and shiny, but...”

“But what, Rat.”

“Just, I dunno...don’t like when I can’t, ya know...help out is all.” He peers up behind a fallen strand and blonde hair, eyes wide and imploring. Roadhog arches an eyebrow at Junkrat before turning to look back at the Omnic. 

“I think we found a new punishment for the brat.”

“Yes, it would seem he is not too keen on being left out.”

Sensing now is not the time to push this delicate boundary, especially on day one, Roadhog backs up and let’s Junkrat pout and look miserable for a moment. Serves the little bastard right, though he certainly understands the feelings of jealousy, it’ll need to be worked out in time and together. Slowly. 

“I think the boy needs to be reminded of his place.”

“Yes, he thinks it is acceptable to shout and carry on while we have a nice time together. And while he’s suppose to be in time out no less.”

“Always demanding attention.”

“I say we give him all the attention he can handle.”

“I like how ya think, bot. But first, boy, apologize to Zenyatta.”

Junkrat flounders a bit, nervously looking to the Omnic, toes curling into the the fabric of the bedspread. “I’m sorry, Sir, for yelling at you an-and...getting jealous.” 

“You were awfully disrespectful too.”

“Yes, Sir, sorry, Sir.”

“And you know very well how much I care for you.”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“And that I’d never keep Mako away from you.”

Junkrat’s brows knit together, knowing the truth of the Omnic’s words and feeling stupid for even entertaining the idea enough to get mad and shout at the other. Zenyatta has been nothing but accepting and open to all of Junkrat’s needs, including his main one - Roadhog. He even wants to bring them all together, something Jamie could only ever dream of happening and then there he goes fucking everything up again. He mutters out a pitiful and guilty, “Yes, Sir.” 

“When that backside of yours is healed more I am going to take a cane to it and maybe then you will finally learn some manners, boy.” 

Junkrat gasps and looks hopefully up at Zenyatta, he hasn’t tasted the cane yet and and longs to and at the promise of future punishment his guilt eases up a bit. They still want him. He can make this right, be good for Zen, take his punishment well and show him how sorry he is for doubting.

“Yes - please, Sir.”

“With Mako there to hold you down, I think we can get through ten strokes. What do you think boy?”

Wide eyes dart between his two lovers nodding eagerly, almost too overwhelmed by the thought of Roadhog being there during a discipline session with Zenyatta, holding him and maybe even counting his licks out. Roadhog smirks at how much this affects his little rat and feels his own excitement at the idea mounting as Zenyatta reaches out to pat the smaller man’s cheek playfully.

“There’s my good boy.” 

Roadhog’s own hand comes around to cup Junkrat’s ass, massaging and squeezing the marks already left behind from the Omnic, just how he knows he likes it. Junkrat squirms and moans, bucking back into that big palm.

“And when he’s done striping this ass up in penance, I’ll pull ya across my knee and finish ya off with my own long hard lesson in respect.” 

Junkrat cries out at this, his cock leaking heavily now and Roadhog delivers a sharp spank to remind him not to cum. 

“But right now, you ganna take my cock like the good little slut you are and show Zen how you squeal like a piggy for me, aren't you.”

“Y-yes! Yes, I need it, need you...need both, please please I’ll be good.”

Roadhog shushes him not unkindly as he moves to get some lube from their bedside drawer and Zenyatta comes closer to tease and touch the skin between the ropes, tweaking a nipple and relishing in the anguished cries. When Roadhog uncaps the jar of salve the Omnic reaches out for it.

“May I?”

Nodding, the large man holds out the open jar and Zenyatta swipes a generous amount onto two fingertips and as if of one mind Roadhog gently pulls Junkrat’s ass cheeks apart for Zenyatta’s intentions. Seeing the soft glow on the fingers with the lube and now having first hand experience with what that stimulation feels like, Roadhog shivers just as much as Junkrat in anticipation. Softly the little puckered hole is touched, just spreading the lube around and teasing the muscles. But that warm energy on top of it is enough to make Junkrat go cross eyed as he immediately begs and rocks his hips as best he can into the delicious feeling. Roadhog groans himself, enjoying how desperate Junkrat is and he holds him still with one hand as he works the pants open on his own hips, tugging his massive cock out knowing he won’t be able to wait much longer with those sinful noises coming from the bound man.

Without taking his eyes from where the Omnic starts to push his way into the squirming man, Roadhog reaches for the lube and begins to coat his own length, getting slick and hard for what will most likely be a quick but intense release. Zenyatta has one finger fully inside the babbling Junkrat and working on another, the comforting aura making the process much easier, when he reaches with his other hand to push Roadhog’s fist away and jerk off that fat cock himself. Mako yelps in surprise, curing and thrusting into the Omnic’s blissful grip, attention torn to both the wondrous treatment on his own dick and the now two spread fingers opening Junkrat up wide. With the muscles so relaxed Zenyatta is able to paint the inside of Jamie’s passage with the pleasure the likes of which he has never known but he makes sure to keep that little bundle of a sweet spot for Roadhog. A third finger slips easily in next

Junkrat’s whining and pleading hits a fever pitch and they all know this won’t last long. It can’t after all of the emotional drain and prolonged foreplay.

“Zen, Roadie...please...I need, need it now, please!” 

With a final stretch and pull to both men, Zenyatta looks towards Roadhog with a nod who is already shuffling behind Junkrat, grabbing onto his bony hips trying to hump the air as he rubs his length between those firm cheeks. Zenyatta stays in front, his hand circling the base of Junkrat’s now purpling cock, making sure he won’t come from the initial penetration which has the man fidgeting and begging anew. 

“Ready, Rat?”

“For fucks sake yes, just get on with ahhh!”

Junkrat’s impatience is cut off by the swift and smooth thrust straight into his hole. The man can’t tell if he’s in too much euphoria to not feel the usual sharp pain of the initial entrance, especially with a man of Roadhog’s size, or if Zenyatta is just that amazing at fingering an asshole. Whatever the case Junkrat stupidly feels like magic is coursing through his veins as Roadhog slides home until his flat ass is pressed up against the large belly behind him. Roadhog himself seems to be overwhelmed by the ease and heat of the penetration, surely something to do with Zenyatta’s talents and he slumps, gasping against Junkrat’s shoulder, afraid to move in fear he may blow his load right then and there.

Zenyatta is in his own state of surprise, hand almost shaking where it rests over Junkrat’s once flat lower abdomen now distended from the sheer size and bulk of Roadhog’s cock searching for space in that lithe body. It is exaggerated even more so with the weight of gravity pulling the hanging body down and the Omnic is mesmerized, in awe of the adaptability or organics and flesh. He presses gently on the bulge, feeling at the ridge of the bulbous cockhead and Roadhog has to pull away from the overstimulation and rocks back out of Junkrat making both men groan.

“Fuck, oh fuck I could feel your hand on me through him...fuck, Zen…”

Roadhog pants, but Junkrat is so far beyond coherent words and Zenyatta simply hums in pleasure at seeing these two men fall apart before him. Tightening his grip at the base of Junkrat’s prick he coaxes Roadhog to thrust again with his calm and controlled assurance. And Roadhog does just that, angling back in to graze along Junkrat’s prostate as he seats himself again fully, his cockhead poking up into Zenyatta’s waiting fingertips at the blonde’s front. And just like that they start up a rhythm, Roadie fucking up into Junkrat, making him wail and convulse from the blissful overstimulation while Zenyatta eagerly touches and teases every bit of skin, especially where it bulges with each forceful thrust. It’s only a few short minutes before those hips begin to pound, two meaty palms clawing and fully encasing Junkrat’s waist as the movements become frantic.

“Yes, that’s it...you take it so well, boy. Look at how good you are, how accommodating your body is. You were made to be fucked weren’t. To be used. Made for Mako’s big cock aren’t you.”

Junkrat lets out a sob that is suppose to be in the affirmative, but it so far gone now he doesn’t and even feel the tears falling from his face or the cramps forming in his limbs from the intense position and fucking he’s taking. No, he feels nothing but uncontained joy and belonging. Spurred on by Zenyatta’s dirty talk, Roadhog grunts out his own praise right into Junkrat’s ear, where his nips and kisses, sucking his own marks of ownership into the pale neck. It is then Junkrat finds his words and whimpers out a strangled and half moaned plea,

“May I cum, Sirs?”

Roadhog and Zenyatta look at one another over the quivering man’s shoulder and nod before both whisper a _yes_ \- one smooth and encouraging the other gruff and needy. Zenyatta releases his grip on Junkrat’s cock, granting the final permission and decent and it take one last good thrust before the man is coming and seizing up so tight around Roadhog that the other shouts and throws his head back as his own climax takes over. Everything whites out for what feels like an eternity contained in the tiny measure of a millisecond of rapture. It’s almost too much to even comprehend. 

Roadhog gets his bearings first, eyes opening to the ceiling of their room, seeming to have had enough conscious thought to pull away from Junkrat rather than collapsing on top of and crushing the man in the wake of one of the most overwhelming experiences of his life. He thinks he still may be in a haze when he notices that everything is washed in a warm, golden light. Cautiously he sits up to find Junkrat still hanging and limp from the hook, cuming leaking from his ass and making a mess of the bed, but he too is encased in the comforting rays of gold and that’s when he finds the source. Zenyatta has called upon Transcendance and floats like a pure golden statue in the middle of the room, six extra arms extended and creating a safe and healing space for them. No wonder Roadhog feels light and full of energy despite the strenuous workout and what should have been a sedating orgasm. He feels quite grateful for this and reaches up to scoop Junkrat off the hook and tugs the ropes around his arms free. The smaller man slumps into those strong arms and looks up at Roadhog with a shit eating grin and his own cum streaked across his chest before giggling like a fiend. And Roadhog can’t help but laugh along with him, having no words to express what they have just experienced together.

The laughing seems to pull Zenyatta back to himself and he descends down to his usual floating sit, the gold of the room draining back into his center and his two remaining arms folding demurely into his lap. The two men look at the Omic who watches them back in silence, the moment unsure and turning awkward until he speaks.

“Are you both well?”

Junkrat positively cackles at this, kicking out of Roadhog’s gip to bounce and laugh on the bed. Roadhog chuckles as well, especially at the confused body language the Omnic is emitting and so he reaches over to haul Zenyatta into a tight bear hug and flop backwards on the bed. Still laughing like mad, Junkrat crawls over to the two adding his own weight to the pile and effectively trapping the Omnic in Roadhog’s embrace. From where he is smooshed into the larger man’s beefy shoulder, Zenyatta mumbles,

“I take it you are indeed both well…”

“Well? I’m fucking fantastic, mate!” Junkrat’s voice goes shrill in his excitement and giggles some more. “How do I not feel like I put a couple of explosives up my arse and let ‘em rip?!” 

Wrapping his arm around Roadhog’s strong neck is a new and enjoyable experience for Zenyatta as he leans back to look at the two. “Yes, well I figured it would be in everyone’s best interest after such a long buildup and climax to be awoken in a healing Transcendence. I hope this was okay.” 

Roadhog reaches up to cup Zenyatta’s face, his thumb brushing over the metal plates with reverence. “Yes, thank you...for everything.”

Again, this is one of those crucial times Zenyatta wishes he could smile, but he nods instead. “My thanks also, to you both, for sharing this with me.” To which both men hum their agreement. 

They laze about together, just basking in the afterglow as Roadhog and Zenyatta work on untying the rest of the rope from Junkrat’s body. The Omnic is again taken by the red rope indents now decorating the smaller man’s body like carbon copies of the patterns just removed. It’s gorgeous and he understands perfectly the affinity Junkrat has for marks left on that pale skin. Roadhog follows a trail of one long line across the man’s hips, smiling as Junkrat fidgets.

“They will only last a few hours, but these are some of my favorite marks on Jamie.”

“I can see why. He looks beautiful.” 

“He’s pretty with your marks too...I like ‘em. You do good work.” Roadhog smirks and it’s an admission as well as permission. Relief floods through both Junkrat and Zenyatta at the affirmation. 

“I could always use some pointers and tricks, Mr. Rutledge. I am a good pupil.” 

Roadhog laughs out right at that and Junkrat can only look on with a grin as they go about discussing the wonderfully tortuous things they plan to do to him. How did Junkrat get so lucky? But looking at the joy coming from the other two, Junkrat feels maybe he’s not the only one feeling lucky right about now. Laughs softly, Junkrat nests into Roadhog’s side, his arm wrapped around that big fabulous belly and hand fisted into the soft fabric of Zenyatta’s pants. Jamie feels freer and happier than he has in a long time. They are going to work. They are going to be okay - no, better than okay. They will thrive together. The three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
